


Awkward

by ZinP



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinP/pseuds/ZinP
Summary: Sorry for my horrible grammar. I don't even speak English, so it's a bit hard for me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my horrible grammar. I don't even speak English, so it's a bit hard for me.

Derek shifted uncomfortably. The certain someone in the same room-actually on the same couch right next to him-was a little bit close for his liking. Actually, his wolf was literally wagging its’ tail at the contact with this person, but he would hate to admit it. Stiles was pushed against him, due to the sickening love birds right next to him whispering stuff into each other’s ears. Allison and Scott were quietly giggling and kissing the whole time. Stiles didn’t seem to mind, and he just concentrated on the movie they were watching. Derek couldn’t concentrate on the screen, of course. The patch of skin that was touching seemed to heat up gradually by time. Finally the credits rolled and Stiles stood up, breaking the contact, declaring he probably needed to head home. Scott and Allison decided to stay overnight. They cuddled further into each other, receiving a disgusted look from Jackson. Stiles was already picking up his jacket. Late summer nights in the preserve tends to be a bit chilly for the human skin. 

“Goodnight, everyone. My dad is probably pacing the living room by now waiting for me.”

Boyd and Erica answered him with a goodnight, while Jackson just grunted as response. Scott barely even noticed, too focused caressing his mate’s face. 

“Goodnight.”

Derek muttered on behalf of his lovesick beta. Stiles seemed a bit surprised, but he nodded in response and was already out the door. Jackson, Erica, and Boyd left the room climbing up the stairs. Scott and Allison stumbled into their room, now giggling louder. Derek left the room after hearing the jeep’s engine start. Surely, a little bit of precaution won’t hurt anyone.

That night Derek tossed and turned in his bed, thinking hard about what was making him so restless. He never found out, even though his wolf was howling out the answer. He somehow knew the answer deep down, but tried not to think of it. It was too much. Around 4 a.m., he decided to just stop trying to go to sleep, since it seemed impossible. He just sat there, resting his head on the headboard, until sunlight crept in between his curtains. 

 

Stiles woke up around lunchtime. Even though his stomach was protesting, he just lay there for a while to adjust. Last night was rather rough, since he woke up several times during sleep. He picked up his phone just to find some text messages from Scott, saying that he won’t be coming over, ditching Stiles again. He threw his phone across the room which landed with a thud under his desk. Stiles just stared at the ceiling with frustration and anger, trying to control his emotions. He was probably just making too much of a deal about his friend ditching him. Maybe this was what happened when your best friend had a girlfriend-a mate to be precise. Maybe he was too obsessed with this idea of letting his friend go, even though Scott wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. Stiles finally compromised with himself and stood up to stop his growling stomach. 

He was greeted with a note on the freezer. 

Will be working late, so don’t expect me around dinner. 

Someone seemed to be in a hurry, Stiles thought to himself. His stomach stopped growling at that point so Stiles decided to skip lunch, ignoring the fact that he actually skipped breakfast, too. It turned out today Stiles was going to be all on his own. Not that he is always with someone though. He smiled bitterly. 

After watching TV for what seemed like hours, Stiles gave up. He wasn’t in the mood to do anything. He didn’t like to admit it, but he felt lonely and left out. He was hit with a harsh reality after Scott and Allison got together, that he had no close friends except Scott. Without Scott, he had no one to hang out with after school, or talk about useless things. There was nobody who would listen to his ramblings, since it seemed to annoy everyone except his best friend. Stiles turned the TV off and just lay there on the couch, burying his face in a pile of cushions. He couldn’t stop himself from thinking about negative things, which occasionally led to even suicidal thoughts. He once tried to kill himself, but just decided against it. He was too scared to actually do it. He was just sick of himself. That was all. He hated every aspect of himself. Stiles sighed. He knew that he was just being pathetic, but he couldn’t get himself out of it. He just sank further into his growing misery.

 

Derek was feeling a bit off and every pack member were twitching, feeling the discomfort radiating off their alpha. Derek was just sitting on the couch, eyebrows furrowed, looking at the blank wall in front of him. Finally, Boyd came over to Derek. 

“Are you ok? You didn’t eat nor did anything. You’re just sitting on the couch looking at nothing.”

“I don’t know what’s wrong. I just feel a bit weird that’s all.” 

Derek fell silent again, trying hard to ignore the concerned looks on his betas. His mind drifted to Stiles again, which he just gave up to put control over. Why was Stiles on his mind again anyway? They weren’t even friend or anything. To Derek, Stiles was just a human friend of Scott who happened to fit in seamlessly into the pack. Now everyone just thought him as pack too, and Derek didn’t mind it. He just found the teen’s rambling a bit annoying sometimes, but it was bearable. After what the teen did for him, Derek grew quite fond of him, but was still a bit unsure. Were they friends? Just partners that only worked together on supernatural occasions? Just a pack member and his alpha? Whatever they were, Derek wasn’t ok with this. Stiles’s emotions seemed to affect him the most, which was alarming. Derek just sighed and buried his face in his palms. 

 

Stiles woke up in the middle of the night on the couch. His neck was stiff, and he felt sore all over. But he felt less depressed, which was good. He just decided to sleep in his own room so he got up. He felt a bit dizzy due to too much sleep and stupidly tripped over. He landed on the floor hitting hard. He felt bruises forming on his right side of his torso and his knees. Probably his elbows, too. Stiles let out a painful groan and lay there a bit, feeling the cool floor against him. He couldn’t get up. His whole body was in pain. His depression engulfed him again. Stiles just decided to lie there, too annoyed to actually get up. Why did his life have to be like this anyway? The moment he feels good, something annoying happens and things spiral down from there. Stiles thought about killing himself for the twelfth time, until someone picked him up in bridal style. Stiles let out a startled squeak, which sounded like a scared animal to himself. Pathetic. 

“What the fuck, Derek! What are you doing here?”

Derek answered his question with a question of his own.

“What were you doing on the floor?”

“I just tripped over something, and was planning to stand up.”

Derek just grunted in response.

Derek laid Stiles down on his bed, trying to be careful. Stiles groaned, and reeked of pain. He also smelled strongly of despair and loneliness. Derek didn’t know what to do with Stiles, or how to make him feel better. He couldn’t even draw the pain out. Derek just stared down at Stiles, who looked up at him with his whiskey eyes. Derek felt his heart flutter a little, but just swallowed hard to make the feeling go away. He wasn’t even expecting a fully awake Stiles in the middle of the night. He just wanted to see Stiles, even though there was absolutely no reason for him to do so. 

“How are you even in the house anyway? I don’t remember opening the door for you.”

Derek simply pointed the half open window of Stiles’s room. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Of course. I should have known.”

Derek felt uncomfortable and nervous, but weirdly pleased. He just stood at the corner of the room awkwardly looking at the general direction of where Stiles would be. Silence stretched out between them.

“Why are you even here? It’s almost 2 a.m.”

Derek couldn’t say anything, so he just shrugged. Their eyes met briefly and parted, but met again, which stayed like that a bit longer. Derek could hear Stiles’s rushing heartbeat. He could see the teen blushing, red creeping up to his cheeks. Derek felt his heart clench, making him uncomfortable. Finally Derek broke the eye contact.

“Goodnight, Stiles.”

Derek climbed out the window, and the next moment, Stiles could hear the engine of the Camaro which drifted away fast.

‘So, that was awkward.’

Stiles drifted to sleep, thinking about his bizarre interaction with a certain alpha.

 

The next day, Stiles felt way better. But he still felt sore all over. So he decided to look at exactly how much damage was done. He took off his shirt, just to meet with freshly formed bruises on his right side and his elbows like he predicted. He just sighed and decided to take a shower just to wash the sleepiness off of him. 

After the shower, he felt completely ok. Even thought about his pathetic mental state yesterday, and laughed at it. He felt cheery and like his normal self, so decided to go out for groceries. It was a sunny Sunday morning, which helped Stiles a lot to recover from yesterday. After dropping the groceries at home, Stiles then decided to go for a run at the preserve. It was a nice day, and Stiles needed some mindless activities to do.

 

Sunlight was streaming down at him through the leaves above, making patches of sunlight dance on his skin. Stiles was at a steady pace, just focusing on the trail ahead. When he realized where he was heading, he was a bit too late to head back, because he was already in front of the-now restored-Hale house. Derek was lounging on the terrace lazily looking at his betas throwing water balloons at each other. When Stiles walked closer, Derek’s head turned towards the teen, locking his eyes. Stiles felt uneasy under the alpha’s gaze, but decided to ignore the feeling. It felt weirdly like last night, which came back with awkward memories. 

It was almost the end of summer, but due to their high body temperature, werewolves were always feeling hot until the summer fully ended. Erica was the first one to spot Stiles, and without warning, she threw a water balloon at him, which soaked his upper body completely. He felt his t-shirt sticking to his overheated skin and cooling him down. 

“Really, Erica? This?”

“Stiles, don’t just stand there! Come here!”

He smiled wickedly at her, picking up a water balloon from the basket and threw it at her. Before he could realize, he was in a middle of a water balloon war, spraying the garden hose at Jackson. Sunlight shimmered through the flying water droplets, sparkling. Everyone was laughing so much about the tinniest things. They chased each other, fell on the grass, and then got up again. Erica’s hair stuck to her face, Boyd already got rid of his shirt, and Jackson had a stupid smile on his face. Stiles let a set of laughter leave his mouth, relieving him from the lingering bad mood from yesterday. 

After that, Stiles lay on the grass, fully soaked with water, shivering a little. Jackson, Boyd and Erica followed him and they lay there together. The sunlight felt warm on his skin, and he closed his eyes. Jackson came closer with a grunt, touching their shoulders slightly, than came even closer, which stopped Stiles from shivering. Stiles’s peace was interrupted by a shadow blocking the sun. He groaned and opened his eyes, just to meet Derek’s eyes looking straight at him. He had a blank expression like always, but somehow, Stiles could feel his discomfort. 

“You need a shower and dry clothes. Get up now. Play time is over.”

“Why do you always have to ruin everything? Jackson and I were finally having a moment together!”

Stiles winked at Jackson, which was responded with a scowl. Boyd and Erica snickered at it, nudging Jackson just to annoy the teen. Jackson swatted at their hands and stormed off.

“No need to be so embarrassed Jackson!”

Erica half-yelled, and smiled at Stiles. Stiles smiled her back. Derek pushed him lightly on the back to make him move towards the house. Stiles obliged and went inside. 

Derek sighed at the sight in front of him. Stiles was literally just in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, which barely covered his upper thighs. Derek’s shirt was big for Stiles, so it showed off the teen’s collarbones. There were small bruises on his knees and his right elbow, reminding Derek about last night’s encounter. Derek tried hard not to think about how awkward it was, and just glued his gaze on the floor. 

Stiles said it was too hot to put on more clothing. Derek could smell their scent mixing. This pleased him to the point where he felt a bit overwhelmed by it. Derek swallowed hard and slowly looked away. Stiles was showing too much skin, and he didn’t dislike it. That was the problem, though. Derek went back to his room and came back with a pair of shorts which would at least cover the thighs. He tossed it to Stiles, who, thankfully, put them on without objection.

“Thanks for that.”

Stiles responded with an affectionate but shy smile. Derek huffed and sat next to Stiles, who was now casually watching TV. Stiles was weirdly quiet today. No rambling or playful teasing. They were sitting apart, leaving plenty of room between them. Derek shifted a little, trying to push down the urge to move closer to Stiles. Derek tried to focus on the show they were watching, but failed miserably. Maybe a little closer won’t be that bad. Maybe just an inch closer-

“Stiles! Come see this!”

It was Erica. Derek winced at that, realizing what he was going to do. He wanted Stiles’s company. Derek slightly panicked at this idea, but successfully put on his blank face. He earned a few suspicious looks from Jackson, but other than that he was unnoticed. He then watched Erica and Stiles coo at cat videos. Stiles was making ridiculous noises, but it was adorable. Wait, adorable? Derek almost face palmed himself for thinking that. 

‘What is wrong with me..’

Derek just pretended to watch TV, his mind drifting towards Stiles and their awkward situation. He had questions. Why was Stiles in despair yesterday? Why didn’t he break their stare and even blushed in response? What was going on between them? Why was he uneasy but pleased around Stiles? Why was he unpleasant about Jackson getting close to Stiles? Derek slumped a little at that. Stiles. Everything revolved around Stiles.

Stiles was close to going insane out of nervousness right now. Derek was acting casually, not even bringing up anything about yesterday. He just eyed at his exposed bruises and threw him a pair of shorts. Nothing weird or special about those, but Stiles felt his heart flutter a little at every contact they make. Stiles tried hard to act casually, steadying his heartbeat. But he might have lost control a little and smiled a bit too affectionately. Derek didn’t seem to mind though, which was a relief. Erica saved him from the tension building up between them. She had a knowing grin on her face, which made Stiles blush a little. Jackson seemed to have noticed too, giving Derek suspicious glares. Boyd wasn’t in the room, but Stiles was sure that he would catch up soon enough thanks to Erica. 

“Where are Scott and Allison?”

“Out on a date of course. They’re disgusting.”

Jackson replied with a grunt and a frown. Stiles laughed a little at that, followed by Erica. Jackson furrowed his eyebrows but just sat down at the couch next to Derek. 

 

Stiles went back home just after dinner rambling excuses. Derek walked Stiles to his jeep, again with absolutely no reasons, and even placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it a little meaning to say goodbye. Stiles winced with pain. Derek put his hand away in a flash. It must have been the injured side. Derek panicked with a straight face, cursing himself for forgetting that Stiles had bruises all over his right side. 

“I-I’m sorry Stiles.”

Stiles’s head shot up and his eyes met Derek’s.

“NO, no. It’s ok, really. Don’t apologize. It’s nothing. I’ll heal.”

Derek scrunched up his eyebrows a little, but then eased at the teens hurrying, nervous expression. Maybe he was not the only one who was feeling this between them. Stiles excused him again, and was already pulling away when Derek finally mustered up the courage to say an early goodnight. 

“Goodnight.”

Derek whispered.


End file.
